conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Indar Armatuak Inteligentzia Zerbitzua
Indar Armatuak Inteligentzia Zerbitzua AIZ is an Euskadi’s foreign intelligence service and military intelligence service. AIZ collects, analyse, and disseminate information concerning conditions abroad which are of importance to Euskadi’s security, and to the security of Euskadi military units deployed on international missions. Intelligence activities include collection of information of political, financial, scientific, and military interest. It also includes international terrorism, extremists, international arms trafficking, and the proliferation of weapons of mass destruction. IAZ collects information via “closed” and open sources. “Closed” sources include electronic intelligence (SIGINT), human intelligence (HUMINT), and bilateral co-operation with a wide range of other intelligence services. Open sources include newspapers, journals, TV, and the Internet. Moreover, IAZ directs and control the military security, both for installations and units in Euskadi and for units, ships and aircraft deployed on international missions abroad. Tasks The primary tasks assigned to the AIZ are conferred by statute in Section 3 of the Intelligence Service Act, which states that the service shall procure, process and analyze information regarding Euskadi interests viewed in relation to foreign states, organizations or private individuals, and in this context prepares threat analyzes and intelligence assessments to the extent that this may help to safeguard important national interests, including *design of Euskadi foreign, defence, and security policy, *contingency planning and correct handling of episodes and crises, *long-term planning and structural development of the National Defence Establishment, *efficiency of the operational departments of the National Defence Establishment, *support for defence alliances in which Euskadi participates, *Euskadi forces that participate in international operations, *procurement of information concerning foreign nations, *procurement of information concerning foreign companies or individuals, *procurement of information concerning international terrorism, *procurement of information concerning supranational environmental problems and *procurement of information concerning different forms of proliferation of weapons of mass destruction and equipment and materials needed to produce such weapons. The tasks regarding the military security are the protective security service and the operative security of the Euskadiko Indar Armatuak, including responsibilities related to the armed forces’ security intelligence. The AIZ shall, on behalf of the Defetsaren Estatuburu Nagusi (Chief of Staff of the Defense) , counteract security threats associated with espionage, sabotage, and terrorist acts that may affect military activities and/or national security. Organization At the hihg level, the Service is subject to the Defentsa-Sailburua, and works directly under the authority of this. Defentsa Sailburu shall issue regulations for the service company and perform on behalf of the government overall control of the service. AIZ keep the defense minister informed of the service activities, including cooperation with foreign partners. From the Parliamentary side, the political control of AIZ, is supplemented by a special committee established by the Act of Security. It is composed of five members of parliament appointed by the five largest parties in parliament. Committee must by law be informed of the contents of the guidelines that are applyed to AIZ's operations. Committee also advised on major event on security issues or on foreign policy issues that are important for the intelligence services. The Act stipulates that in the orientation of the Committee should take into account the specific conditions that apply to intelligence activities. Members sworn to secrecy about what they learn in the committee. At the operational level, AIZ is headed by a Zerbitzuburu (Chief of Service) and a Eragiketetako Burua (Operative Chief). The Service is structured in 6 directorates and three secretariates. Security policy secretariate Under the direct command of the Zerbitzuburu, the Security policy secretariate is in charge for: *Internal and external communications including press contacts. *Political and legal advice. *Policy, strategic and cross cutting tasks. Coordination secretariate Under the direct command of the Zerbitzuburu, the coordination secretariate is in charge for tasks relative to coordinate AIZ actions with other national and international intelligence and security agencies. Administration secretariate The Administration secretariate is in charge for internal management and administration tasks within the finance and personnel, as well as construction and services sector. 1st Directorate The 1st Directorate, also known as Tech Directorate is organized into six departments and a management secretariat. The first directorate is responsible for the definition and management of all technical means available to the Service. In this directorate are grouped all types of technical resources from electronic data collection systems to the technical elements available to field agents. Also belong to the 1st Directorate AIZ chemical and biological research labs. *'Department A' implements electronic collection - Signals Intelligence (SIGINT) and cryptology. *'Department B' processes the data acquired so that they can be used in Operations and Analysis sector. This department is also responsible for open source - OPEN SOURCE INTELLIGENCE (OSINT). *'Department C' plans, designs and acquires service technologies - including ICT. *'Department D' responsible for the operation of the service technology. *'Department E' in charge for the research an development of technical means for field agents. *'Department F' responsible for the operation of AIZ chemical and biological research labs. 2nd Directorate The 2nd Directorate, also known as Operative Analysis Directorate is organized into three analytical sections that together perform processing and dissemination of information about situations abroad of importance to Euskadi's security, including for national entities abroad. The board provides strategic analysis taking into account political, economical, militar and strategic elements abroad, focusing on: *The situation and the threat - including the threat of terrorism - in countries and regions with interests for Euskadi. *Crisis areas of importance to national's security including possible future areas of operation. *Terrorist networks abroad that threaten Western targets and allies and interests abroad. *Terrorist networks abroad that threatens Euskadi, and the terrorist threat to defenses in [Euskadi (in collaboration with other intelligence services). *The strategic development. 3rd Directorate The 3rd Directorate, also known as Ecomomic Directorate, is responsible for obtaining and analyzing all the information on economic and business affairs. It is divided into two departments: *'Department G' is responsible for obtaining economic and business information from both open and closed sources. *'Department H' is responsible for counterintelligence work advising local firms in Euskadi and abroad.. 4th Directorate The 4th Directorate primary responsibility is the protective security service and operative security of the Armed Forces, including responsibilities related to the Armed Forces’ security intelligence. The AIZ 4th Directorate shall, on behalf of the Defetsaren Estatuburu Nagusi, counteract security threats associated with espionage, sabotage, and terrorist acts that may affect military activities and/or national security. 5th Directorate The 5th Directorate of the AIZ is the one responsible for providing bodyguard services to the principal Euskadi leaders and authorities (and families) and major Euskadi government facilities. 6th Directorate The 6th Directorate also known as The Sixth is the Directorate insde AIZ responsible for foreign operations and intelligence collection activities by the training and management of the covert agents, intelligence collection management, and the collection of political, scientific and technical intelligence. Structure Current structure of The Sixth has seven Departments and 3 secretariats. Departments: *'Department I' – Foreign Political Intelligence: Included 11 sections, each responsible for different countries of the world. *'Department J' – Illegal Intelligence: Included thirteen departments responsible for preparing and planting "illegal agents" abroad, conducting terror operations and sabotage in foreign countries, economical espionage, biological espionage, recruitment of foreign citizens and other duties. *'Department K' – Operations: It is responsible for planning and performing clandestine operations. It also fulfills other security-related operations. Within the Department K is the Sekzio E-14, a highly classified section within the Intelligence Service, focusing on covert missions abroad. *'Department L' – External Counter-Intelligence: This Directorate "carries out infiltration of foreign intelligence and security services and exercises surveillance over Euskadi citizens abroad." Secretariats: *Personnel *Analysis *Science & Technology *Operational Logistics & Support. Category:EuskadiCategory:Government agencies in EuskadiCategory:Organizations